Latter Day Saint
by Pookiexxx
Summary: I believe that two people are connected at the heart, and it doesn't matter what you do, or who you are or where you live; there are no boundaries or barriers if two people are destined to be together.


Based on the movie Latter Days.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or The Latter Days.

* * *

'I believe that two people are connected at the heart, and it doesn't matter what you do, or who you are or where you live; there are no boundaries or barriers if two people are destined to be together.'

Kurt Hummel was born and raised in Lima, Ohio. When his mother, Elizabeth, passed away when Kurt was seven years old, Kurt grew close to his father Burt. Having such a good relationship with his Dad made coming out when he was fifteen easier than it was for most kids. Kurt didn't have the best High School experience. He wasn't popular so to say, but having each and every member of Glee Club by his side the whole time, made High School a hell of a lot easier. When he was seventeen Kurt got his first boyfriend, Chandler. Five months later Kurt found him in bed with another guy. That day Kurt swore to himself he'd never be in a serious relationship again. One year and a hell of a lot of one night stands later Kurt graduated High School and moved to New York with his best friend Rachel Berry. Rachel pursued her love of theatre by joining NYADA and Kurt pursued his love of fashion by starting an internship at Vogue. Kurt may have come a long way from the boy people knew in Lima but he still never broke the vow he made to himself the day Chandler broke his heart – that was until he met Blaine.

* * *

1. Next Door

"Rachel what the hell are you doing?" Kurt asked while shaking his head at his friend. Rachel was had the front door of their apartment slightly open and was looking through into the hallway, in what she thought was a discrete manner. "Our neighbours will think you're crazy…well crazier than you are."

Rachel ignored what Kurt said and continued looking out the door. "There are new people moving in across the hall. I'm just checking to see who they are." Rachel stated as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

Kurt rolled his eyes and sighed. "Rachel close the door and sit down now before they think we're crazy murderers who stalk their neighbours."

Rachel gave up and gave one last glance out the door before shutting it completely. "You happy now?" She strode over to the table Kurt was sitting at and took an apple from the fruit bowl.

"Absolutely delighted." Kurt said with a smile. "So…what are they like?"

Rachel shrieked with delight. "See you do want to know what their like! And now you'll never know."

Kurt sighed at his friend but he knew she would start talking any minute. "Please?"

She sat down quickly, launching into her description. "Well there all boys, no girls as far as I could see. Five of them, I think. All super-hot. We should go over and introduce over selves once they have got settled in. At least one of them has to be gay, right?"

"Maybe, but I wouldn't sleep with someone who lives literally two steps away from me. It would be too awkward."

Rachel rolled her eyes overdramatically. "Maybe it's time for you to actually get into a relationship. Chandler was one guy, there not all like that Kurt."

"Rach, just leave it alone. I am not discussing this!" Kurt said raising his voice.

"Fine." Rachel held up her hands in surrender. "But one day you're going to have to settle down."

"One day is not right now." Kurt picked up his keys and headed towards the door. "Hurry up if you don't want to get kicked out of NYADA already."

Rachel grabbed her jacket and followed Kurt out the door. The elevator was broken down – again, so Kurt and Rachel had to take the stairs. Kurt was engrossed in a conversation about what not to wear this winter with Rachel, when Kurt stumbled over someone who was sitting on one of the steps on the staircase.

"Shit sorry." Kurt mumbled feeling irrated that some idiot –

Kurt was stopped mid thought when the boy who he had tripped over stood up. He was about 19 like Kurt and was absolutely gorgeous. He had the cutest curly hair, and too die for green eyes. His hair was black which went perfectly against his sallow completion. It was easy to tell he was toned underneath his white shirt and black tie.

"Oh, I-I'm so sorry!" He blurted out, staring at Kurt slightly wide eyed. "Are you okay?"

"Em yeah, I'm fine." Kurt said, still taking in the boy's appearance. "I'm Kurt by the way."

"And my name is Rachel Berry. You live across the hall from us so you should stop by our apartments for coffee some time. And bring your roommates!" Rachel stuck out her hand towards the boy.

He shuck her hand. "I'm Blaine. And sure, I'll mention your invitation to them. But my roommates and I will have to pass on the coffee, sorry." Blaine said, giving Rachel a small smile.

"You all don't like coffee?" Rachel raised her eyebrow.

"Well I don't really know if I like it or not, I've kind of never tasted it. We're not allowed." Blaine was still smiling at the two.

"You're not allowed?" Kurt intervened before Rachel could ask.

"Me and my roommates are Mormons; it's against what we believe in to drink addictive substances." Blaine told Kurt, the smile never leaving his lips.

Kurt started at Blaine with his mouth slightly open. "Oh...em that's nice."

Blaine nodded at Kurt. "We're here in new York to talk to people about our faith. We'll stop by your place later if you like. I better get back; I've been gone for a while. It was nice meeting both of you." Blaine said before walking in the direction of his apartment.

When he was out of earshot Rachel grabbed Kurt's hand and started pulling him down the stairs. "He was so cute and so polite and –"

"A moron." Kurt said bitterly. They don't particularly approve of same-sex relationships as far as I'm aware."

"Whatever. He was so checking you out. I think you'll convert Blaine before he converts anyone to Mormonism." Rachel nudged Kurt's arm.

"Shut up, he never even tasted coffee; He's definitely not breaking any major rules." Kurt rolled his eyes.

_Why does he have to be so sexy_! Kurt thought to himself.

**Is anybody reading this? Thank you if you are! I got the idea for this fic from a movie called 'Latter Days' I watched a while back which was pretty good. I hope it's okay.**


End file.
